1. Field
The present invention relates to a cable collector. The present invention also relates to a cable and cable collector unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is quite common for audio devices, such as headphones, to use a cable for wired connection to user equipment, such as mobile phone, mp3 player, computer or radio. An annoying problem occurring in association with such audio devices having a cable for transmitting and/or receiving audio signals is that the cable often becomes twisted and tangled. This does especially occur when the audio device cable is disconnected from the user equipment and is stowed away in a bag or even a pocket. Apart from being annoying such tangling of the audio cables may eventually lead to the lead wires of the cable becoming disconnected or rupturing.
Presently available cable organizing devices serving to gather cable loops include separate textile bands using hook and loop fasteners or plastic bands having latches at one end portion and a complimentary aperture at the other end. The bands are stretched/wound around wire loops and one end thereof is then fixed to an outer surface of the band with the hook and loop fastener or is brought into latching engagement with the aperture. It is also known to use separate specially designed collector devices to simply wind the cable loosely around a body of the device. In all of these cases the collector devices are separate parts that often become lost or misplaced.